You Say Summer I say Therapy
by tanooklezz-xx
Summary: Melinda's parents decided to get her into therapy, and Melinda thinks it is unnecessary. Little did she know, it helps her in ways she didn't expect. Please R&R Cont. to One More Thing -Currently on Hiatus-


**Okay, so I decided to continue my other story, One More Thing, and this is what I have so far. Please tell me if you like it and if I should keep going, because I don't really want to keep writing a story that nobody would read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Miranda and the plot. So please don't sue me. Thanks :]  
**

* * *

**FIRST WEEK OF TORTURE…I MEAN THERAPY.**

"Depression is the inability to construct a future."

"Watch their feet, not their lips."

Posters with stupid quotes on them were everywhere. I have set foot in a place no sane person wants to be. The disguised torture chamber of hell. Therapy. My parents are convinced that going to this thing will be a block on my path to the loony bin. I don't see why that's so bad. A rubber room's probably better than this room. Therapy isn't exactly what I need, and certainly not necessary either. The Therapist said so herself.

"Life itself remains a very effective therapist."

See? So, why the hell am I here?

My Therapist, whose name is Miranda, is looking at me expectantly. She's done that for the past three classes. I think it's a disease. I hope it doesn't catch.

Miranda: "So, Melissa did anything interesting happen today?"

Me: [in my head] Get my name right and I might miraculously answer you.

Miranda: "Oh! I'm sorry, I meant Melinda. My bad!"

Me:

Miranda: [sighs] "Okay, well can you think of anything that's bothering you?"

Me: [in my head] you.

Miranda: "Anything? Anything at all?"

Me:

Miranda was starting to look really ticked off. Do therapists throw hissy fits?

Miranda: "Well, then I have an assignment for you. I want you to bring someone, anyone, to our next session tomorrow. Although I would recommend picking someone you know."

Yeah, like I was going to go up to a random stranger and ask them to go to therapy with me. This woman is insane. She finally leaves me alone to work on some art. She's probably hoping that I'm doing to make something that she can analyze. Ha, fat chance. Before I had left Mr. Freeman's room, he suggested on making a project. I had picked my destiny (again) out of the globe. "Bowls." How do you make bowls look interesting? Well, I haven't figured that out yet, but the free time I get in therapy to work on it helps. On our last session, Miranda asked me what I was working on. "Bowls," I replied. She gave me a strange look and went on her computer. Probably searching if there was a hidden meaning to that.

**SHOVELS ARE DANGEROUS**

I've been racking my brains on who I should bring to therapy. I don't know a lot of people who would be willing to come with me, and there is no way I'm getting either of my parents to come with me. This is probably what Miranda is hoping I would do. There was only one person that I could ask. David.

I just need to persuade him somehow. I don't know whether I should ask him in person or just phone him and ask. Maybe I should flip a coin on it. Heads: in person, and Tails: phone call. I walked up to my room and fished a nickel out of the pocket of my jeans. I flipped the coin. It was heads. I should've known, with my luck and all. Since that's been decided, I just need a way to persuade him to come. I'm thinking of just luring him there with something that would interest him. Maybe dissecting a human? Miranda seems like the obvious choice. But then again that wouldn't work. David's obviously not stupid. You can ask the Merryweather teachers and they'll probably tell you that he's smarter than they are.

Although it would be pretty funny if Miranda gets dissected. Or it could be disgusting. I have a sick twisted mind.

I'll probably just ask him straight when I see him. He's actually passed by my house for the last 3 days. I'm not sure if it's on the way to his uncle's lab or if he's just checking on me.

The thing is my parents have turned seriously paranoid when they found out about what happened. One time he saw me gardening and offered to help, but my dad chased him away with a shovel. Any normal person would have run away and bolted out of there, but David tried to explain to my dad who he was while ducking away from my dad's shovel. It was like a scene straight out of a cartoon. Of course I was yelling at my dad to stop and listen, and since that didn't work, I had to stand between him and David. Let me tell you one thing. Shovels are scary. I explained to him who David was and he finally calmed down and apologized to an out-of-breath David. My parents made a rule though. David can only visit when one of both of them were home, and he wasn't allowed in my room (or preferably inside the house but I got them to change their minds.)

Since my dad was home, I decided to go outside and read a book. Hopefully David passes by. He usually comes at around 4:30 and it's only 3:30. I quickly got changed and grabbed a book and a blanket and went downstairs.

Dad: "Where ya going Mel?"

Me: "Outside."

I showed him the book and blanket in my hands and he nodded his permission. He sat on the couch facing the window. This means he'll be watching me. I took my book and blanket outside and set it down under the apple tree that I've been growing. The book that I had picked up was "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen. I'm not a big fan of romance stuff, but it was in our summer reading list, so I might as well get started. I was right in the middle of Mr. Darcy's proposal when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Melinda!"

I looked up and waved. David was standing hesitantly at the sidewalk and eyed my front door. I laughed remembering the incident.

Me: "He's in there! Don't worry; he won't chase you with a shovel or anything."

David: "Does he have a chainsaw?"

I laughed.

Me: "Well, yeah but seriously don't worry about it."

He gave me a cautious look and walked over to where I was sitting.

David: "Pride and Prejudice huh?"

Me: "Yup."

David: "I didn't know you liked romance novels."

Me: "I don't. It's in my summer reading list."

David: "Oh that makes sense."

I nod.

David eyed my window and I looked back. My dad was glaring at him and made a motion with his hand. I could feel David inching away from me. My dad nods and gets back to reading whatever he was reading. David grins at me nervously.

Me: "Sorry, my parents are kind of being paranoid right now. They won't let me talk to the mailman, the cashier at the superstore, the next door neighbor, and even the delivery boy without one of them shooting a death glare at him."

David: [laughs] "Wow. Hey that's your longest sentence yet!"

Me: [rolls eyes] "Do you keep track of something."

David: [grins] "Yep."

Me: "And that's your shortest sentence yet."

He laughed.

David: "So what's up?"

Me: "I went to therapy today."

David: "Did you talk?"

Me: "What do you think?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Me: "She gave me an assignment though."

David: "Oh? What was it?"

Me: "She said I had to bring someone to our session tomorrow."

I looked at him hopefully.

David: "Let me guess. You want me to come with you."

Me: "It depends. Do you wanna come?"

David: "Let me think about it."

Me: "Well, don't take too long."

He grins at me and starts to watch the cars passing by. Not even 10 seconds later he answers.

David: "Yes."

Me: "Really?"

David: "Yeah, sure why not?"

I grin at him and was about to give him a hug when I heard a rap coming form the window. David quickly shifted away from me again. I rolled my eyes.

Me: Thanks David. I owe you one."

David: "So I'll meet you here at 1:00?"

Me: "Absolutely."

Oddly enough, I can't wait for therapy tomorrow.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review after you've finished reading! :D Oh, and constructive criticism are welcomed. I really want to know if they were in character and if the writing is good. Thanks!**


End file.
